The proposed research will investigate human limitations in the perception of briefly presented visual information and in the transfer of this information to memory. The research will incorporate an efficient, newly-developed experimental technique that circumvents the problems of many techniques used previously in this area of investigation. Three integrated laboratory studies will be performed, each sensitive to the capacity limits and operating properties of a different level of perceptual and memorial processing. The research is intended to advance current theoretical models of human information processing.